


And Lots of Hours to Spend With You

by AetherBunny



Series: Eldrich is My Middle Name [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Drabble, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, catboy cecil, obligatory fandom catboy fic, semi spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a catboy fic for this fandom yet? If not there is now. Just a tiny, sweet, domestic thing (kind of like Cecil... sort of...). </p>
<p>Another speculation on the manifestation of Cecil, title is a lyric from Tom Jones' "What's New Pussycat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Lots of Hours to Spend With You

Carlos was never much of a cat person. It's not that he does not like them, it's just he never seriously thought about owning one. Pets are a big commitment and he worried he would not have enough time to care for one properly, he didn't like to do things by halves...

It was another thing when the "pet" was also your boyfriend, sort of. Honestly he found the esthetics of it very charming. Cecil's dusty colored ears were as soft as they looked and combined with his expressive desert-gold tail he was easy to read. Carlos had guessed mountain lion, and Cecil had purred in response.

Some other things took a little getting used to. Cecil loved laps, Carlos' especially and would try and weasel himself into it as often as he could. Either that or he would curl himself into his side to take one of his many daily naps. If you had thought moving a sleeping cat was hard, it was many times more difficult when it was a grown man. 

This of course, is not mentioning the claws. He was never aggressive with them, just the kneading was nerve wracking. Okay well at first, then it was endearing, then he is embarrassed to admit it got a little arousing.

This would be an inappropriate time to bring up his sandpapery tongue, but a content Cecil was likely to try and groom whomever was nearest, and he did so enjoy having his tummy rubbed. At least until his pupils narrowed into slits and the claws flexed, then tummy rubbing time was over.

He never once brought Carlos anything dead, luckily, but he did on occasion eat a few handfuls of grass. Sometimes he does stare into space for what seems like hours on end before darting out of the room and scaring the bajezus out of Carlos.

Carlos knows nobody is perfect, even if Cecil seems to think he is. Crazy wonderful Cecil who loves so wholeheartedly. Cecil who thinks Khoshekh is pregnant and can't wait to see if he can bring the kittens home. At least, Carlos thinks, they will have a good role model.


End file.
